All Flowers Bow Before the Sun
by jesatria7
Summary: Oberyn wants to apologize for crippling Willas. Slash OberynWillas


Oberyn was beginning to wonder if perhaps he shouldn't have gone to this tournament. Ellaria elected to stay behind, given the fact that she was pregnant with their second child. Ever since Elia's death, he hadn't left Dorne too much. And he hadn't been to a tournament in quite a while. So he figured he might as well make an appearance. Even though he wasn't a great jouster; he was far better with the sword.

He hadn't intended to cripple Willas Tyrell. Truly, he hadn't. It was true that he didn't like the Tyrells. Especially not that idiot Mace Tyrell who seemed to despise him simply because he was a Martell. The Tyrells had never given him any reason not to despise them. Yet he honestly felt terrible about what happened to young Willas Tyrell.

Oberyn hated apologizing. By nature, he was the sort of man who apologized for nothing. But this time, an apology was necessary. It was an honest accident, but he felt the need to go speak to Willas. He sent his own maester to tend him, but he knew he should speak to Willas himself.

The night air was a bit nippy, but not as cold as an average Dornish night. He pulled a cloak on over his linen tunic and fastened his sword belt around his waist. He wasn't about to go speak to a Tyrell without his weapons. The family wanted his blood. Oberyn pulled the hood over his head, stepped out of his tent, and set about locating Willas's.

It didn't take long. Willas' tent was large and decorated with gold roses that Oberyn could make out in the starlight. Two guards stood at the entrance. One appeared to have nodded off, but the other was alert and recognized Oberyn immediately, even with the hood of his cloak up.

"You!" he cried. "What are you doing here, you Dornish snake! Come to finish him off, have you?"

Oberyn fixed the guard with his Viper stare. "Let me see him."

"You really think I'd just let you kill my lord's son? No! Leave now!" Quick as lightning, Oberyn slapped the guard across the face. He dropped like a stone. Oberyn slid the small needle, coated in a sleeping poison, back into its case on his belt. Handy, those needles were. He glanced back at the other guard to be sure hadn't woken. Satisfied that the guard was still asleep, he lifted the tent flap and stepped inside.

Willas appeared to be sleeping. His leg was in a splint and propped up on a pile of cushions. Seeing the injured leg only reminded Oberyn of his guilt over the whole incident. He took a step forward. Suddenly Willas sat up with a start. He blinked his eyes several times before focusing on Oberyn. They went wide with fear upon seeing the Dornish Prince. At that moment the heir to Highgarden resembled a rabbit cornered by hounds, shaking in fear. Oberyn took another step toward Willas. With a flick of his fingers, he undid the clasp on his cloak. It fell to the floor. "Do not be frightened," he said softly. "I have not come to kill you."

Willas was still terrified.

Oberyn smiled. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't do it during a joust with hundreds of people watching. I am a viper; we strike in secret when no one can see us coming."

"Your…weapons…" stammered Willas. "If you aren't here to kill me, why are you wearing your sword belt?"

Oberyn gave a small laugh. "You entire family is out for my blood. I'm not about to come see you unarmed." As he spoke, he unbuckled his sword belt and carefully laid it on the ground. "There. I am now unarmed. Does that make you feel any better?"

"But…I've heard stories about you. That you can kill people by touching them, that you hide poisoned needles in your sleeves…"

Oberyn moved closer to stand beside Willas. "I have not come to kill you. I swear it by Sun and Spear and Seven. I only wish to speak to you." He pulled off his boots and sat on a cushion beside Willas. "I want you to know that I am truly sorry about what happened to you. I swear that it was an accident. Perhaps they neglected to tell you, but it was my maester who tended to you."

Willas was silent for a moment. "I suppose I'd had too much milk of the poppy. I didn't know. Thank you."

"It was the least I could do. When he told me that he could barely save your leg, I knew I had to come visit you and tell you that I feel terrible about the whole thing. You are too young to be riding in such a company as this," Oberyn explained. He studied Willas. He seemed to have calmed down some, but there was still fear in his eyes. _What do the Tyrells tell their children about Dorne anyway?_ he thought. Perhaps he could change young Willas's mind.

"Doubtless they have told you many things about my people and my family. And all of it is probably wrong. What did they tell you?" he inquired.

"They said…" Willas paused for a moment before continuing, "the Dornish are bad, wicked, and evil. That you're all cruel for the sake of being cruel and throw people into snakepits for the fun of it."

That made Oberyn smile. "I won't deny that my family has thrown a fair number of our enemies into snakepits over the years. But we do not kill simply for the sake of killing."

"They said that Dornishwomen are wild and little better than whores and Dornishmen are weak because they cannot control their women. They told me it is wrong for men to kneel to women," said Willas.

Oberyn felt anger rise within him. Usually he didn't let the sexism of the other kingdoms get to him, but sometimes it did. _Because having a cock automatically makes me superior to all women. Bullshit._ He forced himself to calm down. "In Dorne we do not believe that men are superior to women. The whole notion is nonsense. To us, men and women are equal. Women have no less right to rule than men do. Having a cock does not make one automatically qualified for leadership, nor does bowing to a woman make a man weak. Do you think me weak?"

"No," said Willas quietly.

"Then know this: before my brother Doran's ascent to the throne, Dorne was ruled by our mother. She did not rule Dorne because her brothers or husband died, no. She ruled Dorne because she was my grandfather's oldest child. And when she died, many mourned her. Am I weak because for many years I lived under my mother's rule as Princess?"

"No," Willas repeated.

"Sometimes it is best to form your own opinions instead of going by what others say," said Oberyn. Willas relaxed somewhat. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"It is true that it is acceptable for a man to love another man in Dorne?" Willas suddenly exclaimed. Oberyn was taken aback; did the young Tyrell prefer men to women? Why else would he ask such a question?

"Yes," he answered. "Gender makes no difference to us, in politics or love."

Willas looked decidedly uncomfortable. _Perhaps it is that he prefers men after all!_ He studied the Tyrell's face intently. _He really is quite attractive._ It had been a while since he'd had a man. "Did your septon tell you that it is wrong for two men to love each other?"

"Yes," said Willas. "He said it was unnatural…a sin against the Gods."

"Love is never a sin. How can such attraction between two people be a sin?" Oberyn moved himself closer to Willas. Willas made no attempt to move away. "Have you felt such feelings for a man?"

"Yes." Willas's voice was barely audible.

"And they told you that it was evil and sinful to feel such things?"

"Yes." Their faces were just inches apart now. Willas's eyes were like molten gold. Oberyn could see sparks within them, sparks of…desire, perhaps? Willas was indeed very attractive…Oberyn closed the distance between them and kissed Willas softly on the lips.

The young Tyrell did not react in anger or disgust. Instead he propped himself up on his elbows and returned the kiss.

He was a bit clumsy. _He must not have much experience,_ thought Oberyn. Yet his kiss was still passionate, his lips soft against Oberyn's. Oberyn pressed his tongue against them, demanding entrance. Slowly, they parted. Their tongues touched, warring with each other for dominance. Willas seemed to have gotten over his initial reservations. The thought pleased Oberyn greatly. _He should learn that there is nothing wrong with desiring men. _Hebroke off the kiss. "Do not be frightened. I said I owed you an apology, did I not?"

"You did," said Willas. "What are you going to do?"

Oberyn smiled. He made no response other than to kiss Willas deeply. He moaned softly against Oberyn's lips. Oberyn felt pangs of desire building within him. He pushed Willas's blanket aside and slid his hands beneath Willas's shirt. "Spread your other leg," he instructed. Willas complied and Oberyn situated himself between his legs, taking care not to touch the injured one. His fingers stroked Willas's stomach, massaging the firm muscles and eliciting moans of pleasure. He could feel the Tyrell's growing erection, but ignored it for the moment.

Slowly, Oberyn's hands moved upward until the tips of his fingers grazed Willas's nipples. Oberyn pulled Willas's shirt up, exposing his well-muscled chest. He lightly brushed his fingers against Willas's nipples, causing him to moan in pleasure. Oberyn massaged them gently, his long, slender fingers teasing. He gave each a slight pinch before his hands migrated downwards. Willas gave a short gasp. "What are you doing?"

Oberyn laughed softly. "You've had no lovers at all?"

Willas blushed. "No, I haven't."

"Tragic! But we'll change that." As he spoke, he slid a hand beneath the waist of Willas's pants and stroked his erection. He lowered his mouth to Willas's nipples, kissing them, caressing them with his lips. Willas moaned and arched his back. Oberyn felt his own desire grow as he stroked Willas's hardened lance. _It has been far too long since I've had a man. Gods, he is gorgeous…I'll make him cry out my name. _

"Do you like this?' he asked, grinning wickedly.

"Yes," moaned Willas. With no warning, Oberyn undid the ties on Willas's pants, exposing his lance. _Impressive,_ he thought. _I've had better, though._ He kissed both of Willas's hardened nipples once more before lowering his lips to the Tyrell's cock. He kissed the tip, pleasuring it with his tongue. He slid his lips over it, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Willas's lance in his mouth. He took Willas deeper into his mouth, all the while pleasuring him with his talented tongue.

Willas moaned loudly and squirmed, unused to the sensation. Oberyn's hands went back to his chest, steadying him. "Oberyn!" he cried out.

Oberyn paused for a moment and looked up at Willas. Ecstasy was written on his face. "Don't stop!" he moaned. Oberyn smiled and took Willas in his mouth once more.

"Just like that! Oh, so good! Oh…" Oberyn withdrew from Willas and met his mouth in a fierce kiss. He gave Willas's lance a few more firm strokes. The Tyrell's face was a mask of ecstasy as he exploded. Oberyn pulled back from him and wiped his hand on the corner of his robes. _Not like I've ever had _that_ on my clothes before._

Willas was panting. He looked at Oberyn, who had moved back to sit beside him. Oberyn smiled at him once more. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes, I do," Willas answered. "Thank you."

"I will come see you again. When your leg is fully healed, perhaps. And then I will teach you more things. But for now, you must rest so you can heal." He gave Willas one more brief kiss before collecting his cloak and sword belt and leaving the tent.


End file.
